Enemies in Love
by Petite Moineau
Summary: A poem fic that evolved into a full-on fanfic about the girl who loved her enemy. MurtaghXOC
1. Poem

_When I met you,_

_I didn't like you,_

_and you didn't like me,_

_or so I thought._

_But then you rescued me,_

_and told me you loved me._

_I realized it was all a lie,_

_and I loved you as well._

_They tried to force you,_

_but you wouldn't let them._

_They dug into your mind,_

_but you resisted._

_They took you away,_

_and locked you up like a criminal._

_I thought you'd be angry,_

_but you took it with dignity._

_I visited when I could,_

_and our love deepened._

_We promised each other we'd get married,_

_when this was all over._

_The time came,_

_when we had to defend our cause._

_I fought and hoped,_

_and found I was strong._

_But then my heart was torn,_

_when they told me you were dead._

_You had been freed during the battle,_

_and you died afterward._

_So I went on,_

_though it I wanted nothing more,_

_but for you to live again._

_You were gone._

_The time to fight came again,_

_and I was more determined than ever._

_Red laced the sky,_

_and a unnamed warrior took flight_

_His identity was revealed,_

_and it was you._

_I thought it was a bad dream,_

_but it was real._

_Once again my heart was broken,_

_at your hands._

_Why did you do this?_

_I thought you loved me._

_I was angry,_

_and I followed you,_

_No one knew,_

_but I flew._

_I snuck in,_

_cloaked and shrouded,_

_You didn't know it was me,_

_for I had changed._

_I had come there to hurt you,_

_but I couldn't._

_My facade fell,_

_and you saw who I really was._

_You asked me to join you,_

_and I refused_

_So you let me escape,_

_after saying our goodbyes._

_This is where we stand,_

_this is how it began,_

_this is how it ends:_

_enemies in love._


	2. Chapter 1: Win one, Loose one

Eirien woke lying on her side. Her head throbbed terribly. She tried to push herself up but firm hands pushed her back down slowly, gently.

"Lie down," said a deep voice in a brisk tone. Eirien cautiously opened her eyes. Before her sat a young man with dark brown hair and black, travel-worn clothes. He appeared to only a few years older than herself. The stranger gazed at her with an expectant expression.

"Who are you?" Eirien with as much sternness she could muster from her spinning head. She was displeased when her voice came out broken and worn.

"I'm Murtagh," he replied.

"I- my companions. . .do you know what became of them?" Eirien asked as memories of what had happened flowed back into her mind.

"They're there," Murtagh said and nodded his head over his shoulder. Eirien looked across the way and saw Eragon bent over Brom. The old storyteller was wounded and Saphira loomed over both of them and Eragon preformed a healing spell. When he was done, Eragon looked over at Murtagh and Eirien.

"You're awake!," He exclaimed, attempting to get up. But unfortunately, he too was injured and weak. Murtagh moved to assist the dragon rider over to his friend. "Are you alright?" Eragon asked.

"She bumped her head pretty good," Murtagh replied for Eirien, "but I wrapped it up."

"_I _did not bump my head, those creatures did," Eirien put in indignantly. She shook her to dismiss the matter then turned to Eragon. "Is Brom going to be alright?"

"I closed his wound up on the surface, but I don't know how to mend what's underneath," he replied, sighing. Eragon closed his eyes and a grimace spread across his face. "My head's swimming."

"We should all eat, I'll make something," Murtagh said and briskly set about his task of making soup. Eirien leaned closer to Eragon, watching Murtagh with a wary eye. For a moment, she and Saphira had the same expression on their faces.

"I don't trust him," she said in a low voice that was almost a whisper.

"We don't know anything about him," Eragon pointed out.

"Exactly, and he knows too much about us," Eirien said, inclining her head towards Saphira.

"What choice do we have but to trust him for now?" The dragon rider asked her. Eirien didn't reply, but huffed. She didn't like this new comer. Something about his air and manner seemed clouded and secretive. Ignoring Murtagh's suggestion that she lie down, Eirien got up and walked past him to sit by Brom. She slipped her hand in his unresponsive one.

Murtagh completed his task shortly and brought Eragon his soup. He offered Eirien some but she refused on the pretense that she wasn't hungry. Murtagh shrugged her refusal off indifferently and sat by Eragon. They spoke in low tones, but Eirien could hear the conversation.

"She's very attached to him?" Murtagh asked. Indeed, she was. Her hunger for stories as a child had brought her close to Brom and he played a big part in her development into an adult.

"I would say he's like a father to her, but if truth be told, he's more like an uncle," said Eragon. That was true as well, Eirien smiled. Her own father did love her very much, but his work kept them separated a lot of the time. When he was absent, Brom filled his shoes. What would she do if she lost Brom? Eirien eyes welled up because she was afraid. One tear spilled over, but she quickly brushed it away.

"And what about you?" Murtagh's question brought her back to the conversation.

"He's a very close friend, I. . .I don't know what I'd do without him." Eragon replied. Eirien could tell he didn't quite know how to articulate his feelings. Uncomfortable, he switched the topic. "How long ago did the Ras'ac flee?"

"Only a few hours," said Murtagh.

"They'll be back soon, with help. We should go before they do."

"You and her might be barely fit to travel," said Murtagh, his voice evenly controlled, and indicated Brom, "but he is not. You can't exactly ride away after being stabbed." Eirien got up, deciding it was time she took part in the conversation.

"We can't exactly wait here till we all get stabbed or worse either," sh pointed out. They were all silent for a moment and Eirien could tell that Eragon was conversing with Saphira. He had a certain look on his face that she had learned to recognize. When this first started out, Eirien used to think he was just ignoring her.

"We'll need a litter; Saphira says she can carry Brom, but I don't have the strength to make one."

"I can do it," Murtagh said and turned to set off on his task.

"I'll help," Eirien followed him. Murtagh stopped to consider her for a moment. His eyes seemed to bore right into her with their intensity. He could tell that she didn't trust him, she was smart to do so. It didn't particularly bother him. There was nothing he could about it if she was just as distrustful as the dragon. He'd just have to hope to earn their trust.

"No, Eirien, you should rest," Eragon finally broke the silence.

"He's right," Murtagh agreed flatly.

"Perhaps," Eirien replied, "but two hands are better than one. And I hate feeling idle." Eragon consented and the two went to break off tree limbs for the litter. Meanwhile Eragon got out a blanket for the bed of the litter. When the other two returned, they lashed the limbs together and tied the blanket down. It was crude at best, but it would do. Murtagh carefully secured Brom to the litter. The three watched as Saphira gripped the limbs and took off into the sky.

Eirien helped Eragon into his saddle and then climbed onto hers. She raised her eyebrows significantly, signaling to Eragon to get rid of Murtagh.

"Thank you for all your help. You'd best be on your way though, and ride far away from us. It would be dangerous for you if the Empire found out you helped us." Eragon told Murtagh.

"Pretty words," Murtagh said, stepping out the fire, "but is there really a place you can stay safe to rest?" Eirien sighed. Why wouldn't he just leave?

". . .No," Eragon admitted.

"Well, then, I'll come with you until you're out of danger," he reasoned with a gleam in eyes, one that Eirien couldn't name. It almost frightened her. Almost but not quite.

"Which will probably be never," she mumbled to herself, but both boys heard. Murtagh ignored her and continued.

"Also I'll have a higher chance of bumping into the Ras'ac again with a Rider around." Eragon deliberated for a moment then shrugged.

"If you wish. . ." he replied to their new companion. Eirien let out the breath she had been holding and bit her tongue. It was Eragon's decision after all, and she knew there was nothing to be done about it. Nevertheless, she would not be lax in her guard.

The travelers rode until dawn, until Saphira could go no further with a rest. She found them a cave to camp in. There, they put Brom on a ledge and fed themselves then laid out to sleep.

In the middle of the night, or rather day, Eirien was awoken by Murtagh. There was a great commotion in the cave. Murtagh uttered one word to answer the questions not yet out of her mouth.

"Brom," he said and then was gone. Eirien looked to see Eragon splashing wine on Brom's hand and rubbing it furiously. She furrowed her brow in confusion. Eragon's hands moved from Brom's hand and Eirien could see clearly the gewëy ingasia there. Her reaction was akin to Eragon's. Rushing over there, Eirien listened as Brom told how his dragon, also named Saphira, was killed by Morzan. When his tale was over, he told Eragon to protect Sapphira and then blessed him. Brom turned to Eirien.

"My dear, you had my blessing long ago, but now I wish to give you my love," He put his hand on tear-wet face and pulled her down to kiss her forehead. "Look after Eragon, Eirien."

"I will," she told Brom, her voice breaking. Then Brom spoke some word in elvish to Eragon and whispered their meaning into his ear. He mumbled something about the greatest adventure, Eirien didn't really catch it, and then fell silent.

Hours passed as Eragon and Eirien sat in silence watching over Brom. Sometimes she got up to walk around and toss a sidelong glance at Murtagh. But then Brom went stiff and as Eragon cried for Murtagh to come, the storyteller Brom breathed his last and was no more. Eragon and Eirien wept.


	3. Chapter 2: Captivity

The Shade walked into her cell, Eirien roused herself as much as she could. She could not recall if it had been days or only hours since their capture at Gil'ead. To her it seemed the former. She was clad only in an under tunic which revealed her bruised body that spoke for itself. The Shade looked mighty proud of itself.

"What do you want, shadow?" Eirien asked her voice was weak and thin but there was no mistaking the hatred it held.

"I've just come from you're companion, the Rider," the Shade spoke, "Oh, he is well I assure you. Well enough anyway."

"What have you done with him," she demanded, her eyes cold as ice.

"Nothing yet, but you both better decide whose side you're on quickly," said the Shade in a not-so-veiled threat.

"Are you finished?" Eirien asked flatly. "Or did you just come here to taunt me?"

"Well, not only," he said and before she knew it, struck her across the face. Eirien had not the strength to retaliate. Not that it would have done her any good. The Shade turned to speak to her guards. "I think that this one is in need of a little more. . .encouragement." Then he turned back to her. "Choose wisely," the Shade spoke in a chilling voice and left.

The guards eyed her steadily until the Shade's footsteps could no longer be heard. Then without warning they leapt, raining their fists down upon her. One pulled her hair, tearing out a lock of her Autumn ringlets. Eirien let out a short but loud scream. After moments that seemed an eternity, moments that were lost in knees to the gut and kicks to the shins, the senior officer spoke up.

"Enough," he said, his voice devoid of emotion. The rest of the guards desisted and resumed their posts outside her cell door.

Eirien collapsed but she could not cry. She inspected herself as best she could and found that a lot of the places they had hit, they had broken the skin. Fortunately her ribs didn't feel like they were broken. Eirien was solemnly grateful for that.

Feeling helpless Eirien thought back on everything that had occurred since Brom's death. Eragon and Murtagh had grown close a little by sparring every night. Eirien would often join them for a three way fight or one on one with either Murtagh or Eragon. They were admittedly better at swordplay than her and she hated it especially when Murtagh beat her. She still distrusted and disliked him. But Eirien was much better at archery than both of them and that gave her some satisfaction. But even her hatred for Murtagh seemed trivial and silly right now. Eirien found herself longing for the way things were, when it was just her, Eragon, Saphira and Murtagh traveling.

A single tear escaped her eye and stung the cuts on her face. For some reason all her thoughts kept returning to Murtagh. Heavens, she couldn't be rid of him even when he wasn't around! Her hatred of him was so deep it consumed her thoughts. Eirien couldn't explain any of it so she just resigned herself to try sleeping. Her very last thought as she slipped into unconsciousness was that she would probably die here, alone.


	4. Chapter 3: Harrowing Escape

"Hurry!" Eragon said as Murtagh picked up elven maiden.

"What about Eirien," Murtagh asked, confused that he would leave his best friend behind.

"She's not with you?" Eragon asked back. Had Eirien been captured as well? _Saphira?_

_She's just down the hall in the last cell on the left, _Saphira answered. Eragon pointed at the door to Murtagh.

"Eirien's there."

***

_Wake up, Eirien, _a voice called to her. It was familiar. _Wake up! _There was a second voice. Both were earnest but the first was worn, as if it had been to long without parchment. The second one was much different. It was firm guiding, and had a hint of urgency to it. _Wake up!! _Both resounded together. Eirien wondered for a moment why it was so important that she wake. Names came to match the voices. Eragon! Murtagh!

Eragon was kneeling over Eirien as she opened her bruised eyes. She looked beyond Eragon and saw Murtagh carrying the lithe figure of a woman. Anger flared up inside her, and Eirien could tell why. But then she spotted pointed ears sticking out from beneath the woman's hair. An elf! Murtagh saw the anger and amazement cross her face. He looked down, exhibiting something akin to embarrassment.

Meanwhile Eragon was speaking to her.

"Eirien we have to go. Now!" He saw her cuts and bruises in dismay. "Can you walk?"

Eirien got up and said, "I think so." Her face flushed red when she realized for the first time that she only wore a long-sleeved tunic. No one seemed to notice though.

"C'mon!" Murtagh beckoned impatiently. Eirien glared at him briefly but she and Eragon complied. They dashed into the hallway and up the stairs at the end. The stairs led to a banquet hall where Murtagh set the elf down on a table. He told them to stay hidden while he went to fetch their weapons. Murtagh returned quickly, handing out the weapons to their respective owners. He hand also managed to find Eirien some trousers and a cloak so she wouldn't have to run around in her tunic. He tossed them to her and she hurried into them. Eragon and Murtagh debated their escape plan.

While they argued the Shade came into the room. All spun around to face him.

"What'll it be, Rider?" The Shade spoke the title like it was an insult. "Shall you test yourself against me?" He advance towards them slowly.

"Let me do it," Murtagh said, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Eirien scoffed.

"You're no match for him," she pointed out. Murtagh glared at her. "You're so-called heroics will get us all killed." Eirien whispered harshly.

"I'm touched by you're concern," Murtagh whispered back.

"No," Eragon put in before either of them could continue, "I'm the one he wants. I can hold him off for a little bit."

"It'll have to be enough," Murtagh said and just as Eirien was about to protest he grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards. They watched as Eragon battle the Shade. Murtagh had to physically restrain Eirien when she tried to rush to his aid. Meanwhile the ceiling shook and wood and dust fell from above.

"Just wait!" Murtagh said as slammed her against the wall.

"Let me go! He's going to kill him!" She demanded.

"Do you hear that? _She's_ coming. Just wait," he told her. Eirien immediately realized Murtagh's plan and relaxed. He felt the change and released her. Murtagh moved away from her and caught up his bow, notching an arrow to it.

Eirien returned her gaze to the battle. The Shade had Eragon on his knees, weaponless. Through the noise of banging and scrapping she heard Eragon tell the Shade that Saphira was coming. When the Shade brought his sword down, Eragon rolled to dodge it. While he was distracted, Murtagh loosed his arrow and it pierced the Shade's shoulder. Laughter ensued as the Shade merely snapped the arrow off. But Murtagh had another arrow ready and this time it made it's home between the Shade's eyes. He reeled back howling and then disappeared.

"Is he dead?" Eirien asked.

"I don't think so," Murtagh answered grimly. Just then soldiers poured into the room. All of them were cornered into a wall. Roaring came from the ceiling. Eirien looked to see Saphira poking her head through a hole she'd created. The soldiers scattered to dodge the debris raining down as the dragon continued to tear through the roof.

With all the soldier's either gone or distracted, Rider and dragon enjoyed a sweet reunion before the four clambered onto her back. Eirien and the elf were sandwiched between Eragon and Murtagh. The elf was in front of her and Murtagh sat behind her. Saphira took off even with the extra weight though she had trouble getting higher. Eirien suppressed a scream as arrows whizzed by and Saphira rolled to avoid them. She felt Murtagh's arms tighten around her waist. Whether it was fear for his own safety or for hers, Eirien couldn't tell. But what she could tell was that Saphira had been hit.

"She's hurt," Eirien shouted over the roaring wind. "Will she be alright flying?"

"She says she can get us far enough," Eragon shouted back. Eirien patted the dragon's back encouragingly. When she allowed herself to relax she found that Murtagh's arms were still wound tightly around her. The extra pressure on her bruised body hurt.

"Would you mind loosening your vice," Eirien asked him with a little asperity.

"Sorry," Murtagh said flatly. After that they were silent the rest of the harrowing flight.


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Contact

They had stopped once in their retreat. Saphira had flown the humans to a clearing where the horses were. There, Eragon tended to Saphira's wings as best he could. The three humans rode the humans from then on, with Saphira carrying the elf maiden.

At dawn they stopped again to rest, but Eirien was already asleep in her saddle. Murtagh took her down off her horse and carried her to a blanket that was lain out for her. Eirien was only slightly aware of Murtagh's gentle care as he slipped something under her head and something else over her limp body.

***

Eirien awoke only a couple hours later. There was grit in her eyes, and she could not tell if it was dried blood or simply sleep there. She did not attempt to get up, for the adrenaline rush of the flight had worn completely off and she was feeling the full brunt of pain in her beaten body. She did however look and saw Eragon bent over the elf, healing her very visible and numerous wounds. Eirien had to look away from that sight, for the poor girl was nothing but scabs and bruises. Her actual skin could only be found in patches. Eirien felt foolish then, for feeling her wounds were bad. If the elf could hold on that battered state, the Eirien could surely get up in hers. But Murtagh caught sight of her attempting and he went over to her and pushed her back down. Eirien was remind of when they first met and she grimaced. She noticed he had carried something over.

"You need to stay still," Murtagh told her in his ever-so-level voice. "And your wounds need to be cleaned." He picked up a bowl and Eirien realized that was what he had brought over. It was filled with water and various chopped plants had been sprinkled in it. She supposed the plants had medicinal properties. Murtagh took out the piece of cloth that was also submerged in the water and began dabbing it on the cuts on her face. Eirien submitted to his care wordlessly and grudgingly. "The solution will clean and alleviate some of the pain," he explained. "It would work better if it was boiled but we can't risk a fire." Eirien simply nodded and clenched her teeth as the mixture stung her cuts. She was grateful for the cold water, it soothed her bruised eyes and cut lips. Murtagh tended to her face and arms quickly. Eirien was glad of the cloth that separated them. It acted a sort of partitioner so that he didn't have to touch her directly. She was even more glad when he finished. But just when she was about to relax, he spoke: "Lift up your tunic."

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed loudly.

"I know you're hurt elsewhere and I want to check your ribs for broken bones. Lift up your tunic," he repeated. Eirien glared at him for a moment but Murtagh merely stared back pointedly. She groaned, knowing he was right and hating it. Eirien finally complied and lifted her shirt up to reveal her stomach. Murtagh sucked his breath in through his teeth at her torso which was spotted with bruises and cuts of varying severity. He warned her that might be painful and then began.

His hands were not as she expected. While not being overly gentle, they were not rough. Eirien could tell as he carefully pressed along each rib that he had done this before yet not enough times to be proficient at it.

The contact itself was unsettling for her and she had to force her thoughts elsewhere. Eragon. Her eyes strayed back to him. Dragon and Rider were still huddled over the elf lady, healing slowly. She could even hear him muttering the-

"Ah!" She involuntarily cried out as Murtagh's fingers hit a sore spot. He carefully felt out the whole rib. Eirien bit the inside of her cheek against the pain as he did.

"It's only bruised," Murtagh informed her and then carried on the examination. Eirien held her breath and bit down on her tongue, not because of the pain, but because of him touching her.

When his fingers got too high up her side, Eirien brought her hand up to Murtagh's face. It made a loud clap as her palm met his cheek. She saw anger written on his face and expected him to explode in fury, but he didn't. She hadn't meant to hit him, it was just a reflex. But she did not say so or try to apologize.

"Well I guess there's no broken bones on that side." He said, fighting to control his emotions.

"Shall we test the other?" Eirien asked sardonically.

"No that's quite alright, I'll leave the rest to you," he replied, rising. Eirien put her tunic back down and pull her blanket up, glad that he was no longer touching her.

Murtagh went over to Eragon to assist in any way he could and Eirien was left to her own thoughts. Maybe she was being to hard him. So far he hadn't shown any signs of subterfuge. And though he did know how to irk her and seemed to make an art out of it, he had ever helped them thus far. How then, did he engender such feelings in her? She was ill-at-ease in presence, like he turned on some internal alert. Eragon did not seem similarly affected, quite the opposite. If he had been, Murtagh would have been gone a long time ago. It was just as well though, they would never had made this far without Murtagh. Indeed they probably wouldn't have survived without him as he had saved their lives on numerous occasions.

The more Eirien though of it, the less reasons she could find to explain her hatred. Instinct alone would not explain it. There was something more. . .

"Eirien," Eragon's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "We need to keep moving, did you rest enough?"

"Yes Eragon," She lied, smiling reassuringly at him. She did not want to worry him when he had so much to worry about already. Murtagh caught her lie and she dared him to speak up. Murtagh returned her cold stare with one told her pointedly he knew why she said that.

They rode on.


	6. Chapter 5: Crippled Anger

Later that day in the evening they stopped to make camp. During the ride, Eirien knew little but discomfort and pain. Murtagh's solution had only dulled the pain of the surface wounds (and even that wore off eventually) but the bruises still ached keenly.

When Eirien dismounted she cast a glance at Eragon. She could tell he was in a bad mood. As She began to relax after she unrolled her blanket on the ground. She listened with only half interest as Murtagh and Eragon argued over what to do next. But when Murtagh offered to leave, her ears perked up.

"Perhaps that would be best," Eirien put in. Murtagh shot her an icy look and Eragon cast an accusing one. Irritation was plain on his face. Eirien held of a hand in surrender. Every time she put something in they shut her down. "Maybe I'm the one who should go then," she suggested and both men looked at her in surprise. Even Saphira made a surprised noise in her throat.

"What?" Murtagh asked in confusion. He didn't understand what just happened.

"Don't be ridiculous," Eragon said, his voice overlapping with Eirien's as they argued.

"I'm really nothing but a burden-" she raised her voice to be heard over his.

"I'm not abandoning you to the Empire-" He raided his in turn.

"You can escape easier without me-" Eirien continued.

"No one's leaving!" Eragon shouted over her. "You made a promise to Brom," He reminded, trying to convince her to stay. Eirien smiled at him, thanking him. She decided then to stay quiet; she didn't have the energy to argue with either of them now. Instead she listened as Eragon and Murtagh debated possible escape routes. Eragon wanted to go through the Hadarac dDesert but Murtagh suggested going to Surda. Eirien surprised herself and everyone else by agreeing with Murtagh. But there was still the matter of the elf maiden and their best bet of saving her was to go to the Varden. So it was decided: they would travel through the Hadarac Desert and to the Beor Mountains. Eragon then departed from them with Saphira to develop a way to get water in the desert, leaving Murtagh and Eirien alone with the unconscious elf.

"She's beautiful," Eirien commented, wondering why she had spoken. She usually made it a point to avoid conversation with Murtagh. But the air between had changed somehow and Eirien did not know why.

"Yes," Murtagh replied looking peculiarly at Eirien.

"I wonder what her name is," she continued, more to herself now.

"What are you doing?" Murtagh asked, tired of dancing around with idle conversation.

"Nothing," Eirien sighed, knowing trying to be nice was going nowhere, "forget it."She went to adjust the straps on the saddle of her horse. Eirien gritted her teeth against the pain as the task disturbed her bruised ribs. Suddenly she felt Murtagh behind her.

"Let me help," he said quietly.

"No thanks," she mumbled as she tried nudging him away.

"Rien. . ." Murtagh sighed.

"I don't need your help," Eirien snapped. Eragon and Murtagh had often called her that when they sparred. It surprised her now, to hear it be used softly from Murtagh's mouth. Eirien whipped around sharply to face him and for a moment they stood closer than they'd been before.

"We need to talk," he said, his voice not so soft now. She walked past him briskly.

"I can't imagine what about," She replied.

"This," Murtagh raised his voice in exasperation, gesturing at her and himself. "This icy-indifferent thing between us! It has to end! You're driving me insane!"

"You don't think I feel the same?! You are driving _me _insane!" She shot back.

"I know you don't feel the same," he half-mumbled bitterly. "You continue to treat with with hostility, long after I've proven my loyalty. I've tried to be kind but you make it damn hard! If you ever wanted this to end you would have just accepted me. Sometimes I just think you want to keep Eragon to yourself and no one else!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eirien asked, confused at his accusation.

"Oh spare me, I know you're in love with him," Murtagh replied.

"If you knew anything about me you'd realize how ridiculous that is," Eirien scoffed. "We grew up together, he's like a brother to me. I could no more fall in love with Eragon than I could with his cousin, Roran. Who is like a brother to me as well."

"How am I supposed to know anything about you when you treat me so coldly?" Murtagh asked. "Could you blame me for misinterpreting your love when your more protective of Eragon than his own dragon is?" Eirien paused looking at the ground. Her eyes welled up a little and when she spoke her voice shook with emotion.

"Forgive me, I'm so far from home I may never see my family again," she looked up at him giving him the most chilling look ever. Her voice rose to a shout. "Forgive me for being afraid of loosing someone who may not even need me anymore. Forgive me for trying to protect everything I have left." She was crying now. Eirien sunk down against a tree and got herself together. Murtagh stood in front of her.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked after a moment, his face blank of emotion.

"I don't know!" Eirien shouted at him. She had stopped crying now and stood up again. "I don't know," she echoed, this time calmly twisting away from him.

"Rien this has to end," Murtagh repeated. "You need to decide: do hate me or don't you? I know how I feel about you."

"What do you mean?" Eirien asked spinning abruptly to face him.

"I love you," he stated plainly. Eirien took a step back in surprise, but Murtagh quickly closed the distance. Their faces only a few inches away. "You can't tell me you don't find me attractive," he spoke in a low voice, almost whispering. His face wore a smirk.

"I. . .I-" Eirien stuttered as Murtagh slowly leaned in for a kiss. He did this so that she could turn away if she wanted to. But Eirien let him kiss her. He put his hands around her face and deepened the kiss. Eirien stared at him in bewilderment when he finally pulled back. "I-I didn't know. . ." she said stupidly.

"You couldn't tell?"Murtagh asked. Eirien shook her head. She laughed suddenly and he gave her a puzzled look. She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Presently they heard the sound of someone and abruptly broke apart before Eragon and Saphira emerged from the trees. Murtagh inquired after him and Eragon explained his way to get water in the desert before drifting off to sleep. Eirien and Murtagh shared a knowing look before they too went off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Questions Unanswered

The next day they had rode very hard and very long. They had coved over sixteen leagues. During that ride, Eragon had not the time or energy to notice the change between Murtagh and Eirien. Nor did they even have chance to exhibit the change, so focused they all were at making haste. When they finally stopped for the night, Murtagh offered to keep the first watch. Eirien was just about to allow herself to sleep when Murtagh moved beside her. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"You never answered my question yesterday," he pointed out to her, talking a low voice, so as not to wake Eragon. She pushed herself on her elbow.

"Didn't I?" She asked.

"You did not," Murtagh replied. Eirien considered him for a moment.

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping watch?" She said.

"Are you avoiding my question?"

"I'd thought my answer was obvious," she shrugged.

"No," Murtagh continued to stare at her expectantly. Eirien sat up and kissed him quickly. She smiled at him and then laid back down.

"Now go keep watch," She told him. Murtagh smiled and went back to where he was sitting before.

***

When they started up again they found themselves weary but determined to press on. But Saphira was fretting over the elf and it spread.

"She's so still," Eirien said as the three of them stood beside the elf. She knelt down and swiped some hair away from the elven maiden's face. Murtagh and Eragon both knelt to look at her but neither of them could tell how to wake her or why she had been unconscious so long. Finally they decided to just carry on after Eragon dripped water into her mouth, making sure she got a little hydration.

They came upon the Ramr River and Eragon and Saphira debated on how to cross. Eventually everyone agreed to let Saphira fly them and the horses across. Murtagh went first and unburdened the elf from Saphira. Next was Tormac, Murtagh's horse, followed by Eirien, and so on until they were all across the mighty river. Eventually they came to the Hadarac Desert.

The days spent in the desert melted together for Eirien. She was so exhausted and parched that she didn't waste energy on thinking about Murtagh. Before she had been wrestling to come to grips with what she had secretly known along. She loved Murtagh. But now it seemed the heat had consumed every thought of the companions. The managed to stay alive only through sheer force of will and Eragon's spell to draw water from the ground.

Finally, after Eirien didn't know how long, the group had left Hadarac Desert and camped at evening by a stream. They were safe from the Empire. They had reached the Beor mountains


End file.
